Death Note (film series)/Cast and Crew
Main recurring cast Tatsuya Fujiwara filming first film currently |height = 178cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Actor |works = Death Note Battle Royale }} Tatsuya Fujiwara (藤原 竜也, Fujiwara Tatsuya) is a Japanese actor who portrays Light Yagami in the film series. Prior to Death Note, Fujiwara was best known for his role in the controversial 2000 film ''Battle Royale''. ; Trivia * In 2017, Fujiwara once again worked with Misa's actress Erika Toda for the Japanese miniseries Reverse. The actor who played L in Death Note: The Musical, Teppei Koike, was also in the miniseries. ; External links * Wikipedia: Tatsuya Fujiwara * IMDB: Tatsuya Fujiwara * Asian wiki: Tatsuya Fujiwara * HoriPro Profile: Fujiwara Tatsuya * Battle Royale Wiki: Tatsuya Fujiwara * Rurouni Kenshin Wiki: Tatsuya Fujiwara Kenichi Matsuyama filming first film currently |height = 180cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Actor |works = Death Note Norwegian Wood }} Kenichi Matsuyama (松山 ケンイチ, Matsuyama Ken'ichi) is a Japanese actor who portrays L in the film series. He also voices Gelus in the ''Death Note'' anime series. ; External links * Wikipedia: Kenichi Matsuyama * IMDB: Ken'ichi Matsuyama * Asian Wiki: Kenichi Matsuyama * Twitter: officialkenichi * HoriPro Profile: Matsuyama Kenichi Erika Toda filming first film currently |height = 163cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Actor |works = Death Note Liar Game }} Erika Toda (戸田 恵梨香, Toda Erika) is a Japanese actress who portrays Misa Amane in the film series. ; External links * Wikipedia: Erika Toda * IMDB: Erika Toda * Asian Wiki: Erika Toda * Flamme Profile: Erika Toda 2006 films Takeshi Kaga filming first film currently |height = 180cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Actor |works = Death Note Death Note: The Musical Iron Chef }} Takeshi Kaga (鹿賀丈史, Kaga Takeshi) is a Japanese actor who portrays Soichiro Yagami in the film series. Kaga portrayed the character again in the 2015 production of Death Note: The Musical. ; External links * Wikipedia: Takeshi Kaga * IMDB: Takeshi Kaga * Asian wiki: Takeshi Kaga * Drama wiki: Kaga Takeshi Yuu Kashii filming first film currently |height = 164cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Actor, model |works = }} Yuu Kashii (香椎由宇, Kashii Yuu) is a Japanese actress who portrays Shiori Akino in the film series. ; External links * Wikipedia: Yuu Kashii * IMDB: Yû Kashii * Horipro official profile: 香椎由宇 * Asian Wiki: Yu Kashii * Drama Wiki: Kashii Yu * Anime News Network: Yuu KASHII Shunji Fujimura filming first film died |family = |occupation= Actor, voice actor, narrator |works = Death Note Black Butler }} Shunji Fujimura (藤村俊二, Fujimura Shunji) was a Japanese actor who portrays Watari in the film series. Fujimura passed away on January 25, 2017 at the age of 82. On February 14, a ceremony to offer flowers to Fujimura was held at Chosenji Temple in Shibuya Ward, Tokyo. ; External links * Wikipedia: Shunji Fujimura * IMDB: Shunji Fujimura * Asian wiki: Shunji Fujimura * Official website: http://ohyoi.ohyoiandsons.com/ Asaka Seto filming first film currently |height = 167cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Actor |works = }} Asaka Seto (瀬戸朝香, Seto Asaka) is a Japanese actress who portrays Naomi Misora in the film series. ; External links * Wikipedia: Asaka Seto * IMDB: Asaka Seto * Asian wiki: Asaka Seto * Drama wiki: Seto Asaka * JDorama: Seto Asaka * Official blog: https://ameblo.jp/asaka-seto/ Shigeki Hosokawa filming first film currently |height = 178 cm ( ) |family = |occupation= Actor |works = }} Shigeki Hosokawa (細川茂樹, Hosokawa Shigeki) is a Japanese actor who portrays Raye Iwamatsu in the film series. ; External links * Wikipedia: Shigeki Hosokawa * IMDB: Shigeki Hosokawa * Asian wiki: Shigeki Hosokawa * Anime News Network: Shigeki HOSOKAWA * Drama wiki: Hosokawa Shigeki * Official blog: https://ameblo.jp/hosokawashigeki-official/ Navigation References Category:Real people